One Light And Two Shadows
Thunder boomed in the heavens, lightning smit the earth, and rain dripped from the tips of the melancholy clouds. The trees, with their green leaves grasping the branch, held their ground as the fierce winds sought to move them from their foundation. Underground, their roots wrapped around the immovable minerals. Despite their prodigious perseverance, some plummeted onto the earth when the wrath of nature exceeded their own strength. Tens of trees found themselves incapable of dueling with the storm. Second by second, trees fell throughout the vast forest . Since the reincarnation of the , storms and other phenomenon was regular behavior. The inhabitants of this cursed, demon-plagued land lived in sacred temples to prevent such devilish entities from tampering with their lives. Those whom lived on the outside of these temples were already corrupted, possessed by the devils that the Shinju had brought upon the world with its massive, foul chakra. Wishing to unleash more of their brethren, these demons supported Black Crown in their endeavours. The Land of Demons was transformed into a haven for the members to meet and gather, thus those whom traveled through the land bearing the tattoo of the Black Crown organization were supplied a form of possessive immunity. The Bearer of two Katana on his waste, held in place by his green waistband, casually strolled throughout the forest. Wielding a a black, shadow-hardened umbrella, the rain simply disappeared when making contact. Rather than slip down the sides, or bounce off, the water diffused into the shadowy-substance. His attire consisting of a purple, v-neck shirt revealing his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen tucked into white, silky pants along with being tucked into his blue boots. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. A rather complicated attire for a shinobi, it remained unscathed by even a single drop of precipitation. Neither was the flesh of the man whom the attire was elegantly draped upon. Within minutes, the single man reached a cabin in the woods. A rather simple log cabin, seemingly constructed by an amateur carpenter, many would normally have nothing to fear about the actual cabin. However, it was one hosting possessed humans whom worked directly under black crown. A single log cabin was the hideout of the Black Crown members, a safehouse. Rather difficult to detect and discern by even the inhabitants of the land, it served as the perfect meeting place. The Nara head walked down the flower-decorated pathway, littered with brown, dead flowers that radiated a foreboding nature in the atmosphere around the cabin. Reaching the door, he walked into the cabin which had a single bed, dresser, bookshelf, and a clock on the wall above the dresser. "Hm, he should be here soon...I recall," Yami muttered to himself, jumping on the bed and falling sleep. Two Hours Later "The Eyes of Darkness (闇の目, Yami no Me) approach Captain. What do we do?" A shook voice asked. His body shivering at the thought of their potential enemy. Someone whose name existed as the only source of recognition. What was he? How did this boy look? Who would think that Konohagakure would willfully employ this demon under their headband. The man who identified himself as the Captain's left hand was drenched in sweat. In his hand was a large scroll possessing sensitive information. A loose group of bandits with one goal. Gain the upper hand in this lawless realm. There were thousands of buyers, and even more marauders. Information that could mean Konohagakure's ultimate destruction. We can't fuck this up. They made sure to repeat. Almost becoming a holy mantra. The Left Hand kept his face hidden under a hooded cloak. Masked, ironically by shadows. So much so, only a small mouth was visible. It was raining. Thunder accompanied by incredible flashes of lightning which illuminated the world. This thief relied on earth's cold tears to calm him. But it did little. "We keep moving Ichi. Men are only as powerful as their names are. And if you deprived their name of power, you remove who they are as a person." The Captain spoke confidently. They had an advantage from numbers. Maybe around twenty men scattered throughout a forest. But as time progressed, their little rag tag squad seemed to disappear. Men fell like flies. Necks snapped by a mysterious grasp. Bandits forced to kill themselves using simple stabbings. Even some seemingly disappearing from this world entirely. The Captain knew very well what would occur. However, this mission required suicidal countermeasures. Only one needed to risk his life. And that one would. "Ichi, take this scroll. I will keep the Demon of Darkness (鬼乃闇 Yami no Oni) distracted. Assure me that this scroll shall reach the shrine." "What do you mean Taichou?!" Ichi roared as his Captain suddenly disappeared. He almost stopped but kept going nonetheless. Tears mixing in with rain, almost appearing natural. This mission required it. It had to be done. This trip suddenly became much silenter. No one to discuss options alongside other subjects. It seemed like the darkness of the night grew thicker. Stronger. Almost strangling him completely. He felt the air leave his stomach. But instantly snapped out of it. "Yes Captain." "So you're the famed Shikai. Supposedly, The Greatest Killer Alive. Well, I'm going to strip you of that title!" The Captain stood before a boy who he easily towered. A boy whose body almost seemed scrawny. Like it would snap with one punch. How could this child eliminate the others. Unless he's not alone. This thought brought paranoia into his heart. His eyes darted back and forth, awaiting an answer. But nothing returned. No one said a word. And only their chakra signatures existed in this immediate area. So how? His hand dug out a blade. I have to this bastard out here and now! Another powerful battlecry caused the Captain to dash towards his opponent. Releasing a mighty barrage of strikes and slashes. Each one cutting rain drops mid fall. However, this young heartless monster seemingly dodged each. Weaving and turning as such. Twisting as if dancing. Even flipping over him. "You bastard!" He continued his onslaught. Unsuccessfully of course. Which lead to a quick dash backwards. "Can't you speak, you Coward?!" A string of hand seals created a large blade from within. One that cut all surrounding trees. The assassin ran alongside, attempting to dodge it. Unfortunately being cut into two alongside half their surrounding forest. In dust and rain, Ichi's captain laughed. "Pitiful. PITIFUL. How could I fear a little boy. I should be ash-" His body froze as darkness slowly creeped upwards. The boy before him, which rested in two, disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You should be..." This voice. It seemed omnipresent. Everywhere. Befitting their surrounding element. "Falling for such an old trick. You'd' think I would have appeared so easily. We are shinobi. Battles are meant to be conducted in the dark." Where it came from, well the Captain couldn't figure it out. It seemed to spawn from all around him. Everywhere yet nowhere. "Taking you all on at once would have surely been suicide. So I picked you off. One. by. one. Like tiny little hairs. Until the big one came." With this little taunt, his voice fused into one. A smooth sound coming from behind. yet the Captain couldn't turn around. "Sorry, can't let you see my face. Just trust that I am who I am. Don't know whose watching-but anyway. Splitting up was clever for a bandit. Luckily, You're not the only one who can do the same. My partner-Oh, here I come." Besides him, a shadowy figure appeared. Attaching slowly to his feet. After dropping a small scroll in his hand. "Would have been hectic if the Land of Demon's got away with this. Seems like all loose ends are tied. Except for you of course." The Captain shivered. Crying. Almost begging for his life. "Mercy....Mercy...Mercy you demonic dog! You are nothing more than the Leaf's village Shadow-" Snap. His face almost twisted completely around. Falling with a large thump as his shadow receded. A black hand drawing downwards. It should have ended there. But Shikai fought within his mind. Fought hundreds if not thousands of voices all whispering one thing. Speaking for a thirst of blood. Shadows danced around him. Teasing this poor child. Only disappearing from a flash of lightning. It's getting worst... "Now it's time we return." "Dad! Dad! No no no no no no!" A shrieked call pierced a starless night. From beneath a mask, black tears slowly dripped down his pale face. Creating a soulless pattern. Mixing with a crimson liquid that surrounded a larger man. "I just completed the mission father. Just like you wanted me too! Wake up! I need to tell you about the Land of Earth! Wake up!" He begged and begged. But to no avail. The larger man remained asleep. Permanently. Shikai refused to remove his mask. Finally uttering his name. Darkness enveloped him. A gigantic glowing red eye appeared upon his hand. As those very same voices returned. Taunting. Laughing. Screaming... Eyes reopened as memories receded. Shikai hated that night. It haunted him. Not only did he almost die, but that curse...the curse which haunted him finally awoken. Those voices only became louder. Almost deafening him. I have to go now, while I'm able to think straight. Shikai told himself. Transforming into a mass of darkness, the young Nara ed effortlessly through this peaceful night. A land filled with demons, seemed perfect for Shi. Why in such an old cabin....it's as if these people haven't read the book. Shi joked to himself. Before appearing fully, he made a seal. From which, a clone formed. Shi's clone slowly approached the mysterious cabin while Shi himself snuck around. Aiming to peer through the window. A Nara would never engage directly. Especially for something so dark. The clone entered the cabin, standing before the Nara's leader whom had awoken a few minutes prior to his entrance. He analyzed Shikai, glaring intensely at his being. From the crown of his head down to the bottom of his feet, Yami observed him excessively. He simply sighed and place his hand on his forehead, expressing some form of dissatisfaction. "I must say, I do admire your cautious nature, but must you send a clone in to come and speak with me, your trusted partner and fellow clansmen?," he inquired, looking over at the window. With a snap of his finger, Shikai's tangible clone dissipated before Yami's eyes, seemingly poofing out of existence. "I infused this cabin with my chakra prior to you arriving," the Nara leader claimed, continuing to look in the direction of the window. "Using a clone made out of the stuff I manipulate isn't the best idea, Shikai. Now, come on in so we can get down to business, if you wouldn't mind.." Of course a Nara is behind this. And by the way his energy feels...Well. It had to be him. Perhaps the only one from our family to match my power...If not surpass it. Shikai sighed, remembering tales heard about Shikamaru's first born child. One who betrayed Konohagakure. Had it not been him, Shi would have remained in his village. But Shikai's father dishonored their clan by choosing such a name. The young Nara pulled out a couple explosive tags and placed them cleverly against a window. An escape should things escalate. Calmly, he walked around Yami's cabin before entering. Keeping his hands visible. "That being said, I hope you aren't planning anything. Because it goes for you as well." Silently, Shikai's shadow expanded. Almost entering an eternal battle against Yami's. Two powerful beings of darkness. Faced to face. Nara prophecy spoke of such a tale. Hopefully, it wouldn't come true. "What is it? Whose name is on the list?" With a small grin, Yami stood up from the small, twin sized bed. Walking over to the dresser, he opened the top drawer and removed a folder. "Inside this folder is a Jinchūriki, a file on him. His name..Giyo," Yami continued, handing over the document to Shikai. "He's a Getsugakure-born shinobi and apparently is very skilled, skilled enough to become a Jōnin at least. Originally, I thought that Getsugakure would be tough to infiltrate. Considering they have the strongest navy in the world, matching or surpassing that of Isonade's. However, we struck some luck. Their idiot kage, Kinpa, allowed their Jinchūriki to leave the village in pursuit of some ideology to unite the Jinchūriki. Or rather, that's the information I received. Unfortunately however, we met on an entirely different continent. He's near the Land of Lightning, well he's approaching it, according to some sources. It seems he's headed for the Eight Tails, Mamoru, the current raikage of Kumogakure. So, he's our target. While we're going for him, two other black crown operatives should be heading for the Eight Tails," he finished informing as he walked to the cabin door, opening it. "So, shall we get moving?"